Matching Pairs
by thewingeddragonofra
Summary: Yuma and III are a happy couple. III is always worried about his family and is always thinking up ways to make them happy again. He then has the idea that maybe if IV and V had their own special someone, they would be happy. III and Yuma together attempt to get the two elder Arclights their own special person.


**Me: Heello! New fanfic! I think im slowly getting better at writing, slowly. But i finally finished this, wow its really long. So yeah, not going to say much but there are more chapters coming... probably... when i start working on the next one. Anyway, enjoy! (I couldn't think of a good name for the fic like always shh.) And no, its not some really weird lemon thing like the sharkshipping one. Never again will I write something like that.**

* * *

'_My poor family. I do love them so. But it's all about revenge. Why revenge? Tron isn't our father. He's a jerk. Why fight for a jerk? Because he's apparently our father. What sort of father uses his sons as a tool for revenge? I want my family back. My brothers I love. My caring father I loved. I want them to smile once more. For now, I am happy with my lover. Maybe if my brother's settled down too, they might be happy.'_

III was deep in thought. His thoughts were always about his family, how he could save them.

"III?" He heard a soft sound. Like someone was calling him.

Yuma shook III a bit, trying to get him to snap out of his thoughts. III's eyes focused on Yuma standing over him. III gasped when he realised he had been deep in thought again.

"You were thinking about your family again, wasn't you III?" Yuma softly asked. He knew III cared about his family a lot; this wasn't the first time he had done this. III nodded, and moved his gaze to the ground. Yuma sighed and sat down next to III on the sofa, putting his arm round him.

"We'll make your family better, III; I know that they will smile again soon." Yuma comforted, resting his head on III's shoulder.

"I hope. I had an idea, though. What if we got IV and V a special someone? Like you and I?" He mentioned, not too sure if it would work or not, but he wanted his brothers to be happy. Yuma thought about it for a second, and widened his eyes.

"Oh I see!" Yuma grinned. "We're like, matching them to someone, right? Well then let's go up to the attic and plan!"

Yuma and III jumped up from the couch, scurrying up the steps into the attic and plopped themselves onto the floor.

"So, do you have anyone in mind, III?" Yuma asked. III thought for a second, gazing around at the amazing artefacts scattered around the room.

"Well… I don't know if my brothers are gay or not…" III said, rubbing his temple, trying to think if his brothers ever mentioned anything about it before. "…But um… IV and Ryoga?" Yuma smiled at the pair.

"IV and Shark! Yes! But aren't they rivals because of something to do with Shark's sister?"

"Well… That was all Tron's fault that incident as far as I know… I could ask him what he thinks of Ryoga."

Yuma nodded.

"Now what about V…" Yuma spoke.

Silence.

"Nii-sama isn't the type of person to really be in a serio-"

"Kaito! Kaito and V! Yes!"

"But they-"

"I wonder how we're going to get Kaito to stop nu-"

"YUMA!" III snapped. III realised what he did. "Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't mean t-"

"Its fine, III, I should have stopped and listened to you." Yuma admitted, giving III a warm smile.

"Well…V was Kaito's teacher a while ago and something happened between them…" III slowly explained. "…I don't think they would get on well."

"Maybe they could apologise for whatever happened? Then they live happily together forever!" Yuma joked. III giggled at the remark.

"When I go home later Ile talk to them both." III concluded. Yuma nodded in response, and jumped up from the floor.

"Wanna go to the park for a bit, III?"

"Um, sure!" He answered, following the bouncy Yuma down the steps, carefully.

"Sis, we're going to the park! Be back later!" Yuma shouted as he jumped out the door, III following closely. The two skipped along the path by the edge of the road, holding hands and swinging their arms, together enjoying the warm air accompanied by the gentle breeze. Yuma spotted a familiar figure up ahead walking towards the two, III also spotted him.

"Is that..."

"Shark? SHARK! Hey Shark!" Yuma called to the other. Shark sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact Yuma was there.

"Hey Shark, can I ask you something?" Yuma asked as he went up to him.

"Be quick." He answered as he started to slowly walk off, as if he needed to be somewhere.

"What do you think of IV? Do you like him or what…?"

"IV? Why do you want me to answer that?"

"Because… um…" Yuma mumbled, trying to think of a good enough excuse.

"Because we wanted to know everyone's honest opinion of my brother. You're not the only one we're going to ask. We won't tell him anything, it will only be between us." III spoke carefully, so that he wouldn't give away their true goal.

"Hmph. My honest opinion of IV? That bastard hurt my sister. But according to him, it was the card that Tron gave him that hurt her, and that he would never hurt anyone like that. Technically, he saved her. I'm grateful for that. I think he could be a good person if he wanted to." Shark swiftly spoke and walked off after. Yuma and III looked at each other and back at Shark walking off into the distance.

"That's not a bad sign." III concluded.

* * *

III got home and decided to look for his brothers. He went to the lounge, un-surprisingly finding V there, peacefully reading a good book; as he likes to do.

"V nii-sama?" III quietly asked, not wanting to startle the older brother. V curiously looked up from his book, staring at III for a moment before giving him a warm smile.

"Yes, III?" He replied, curiously.

"Can I ask you something?" III politely spoke.

"Sure."

"What is your opinion on Kaito?"

"Kaito? I love how he is committed to his brother, I must say. But I cannot forgive the son of the man who changed our father." He admitted, but silently got back into his book as he had made his point.

"Oh. Thank you, brother." III added, and left his brother in peace. His next job was to find IV, but that wouldn't be so easy, seeing as he was out a lot, tending to his fans as he says. Nether less, III went to check his brother's room just in case.

As he walked into the gloomy room, it was obvious no one was there. However, III noticed something unusual. IV had left his deck on his bed, which was surprising since IV took his deck everywhere, no matter what situation he was going through. III picked up the cards and quickly flicked through them all. All the gimmick puppets where there, not a card missing; III knew his brother's deck well enough to know this. His deck was not the only thing left on the bed, however. IV's personal book was there too, which also was very unusual for him to leave about. IV would never let anyone read it and therefore would normally hide it. Although III was a very curious person, he resisted his urges and didn't touch the book; not knowing what was inside and didn't want to invade his brother's personal business. III silently left the room with many thoughts running through his mind.

As III walked back towards the lounge, and as he did, he spotted IV heading in towards him, which must have been coincidence.

"Hey IV nii-san! Are you-" III went to say joyfully, but the elder boy interrupted.

"No. Not now III." He snapped, his voice sounded a little off.

"Are you okay, IV?" The younger curiously asked, a little worried about his older brother. IV mumbled a few words before answering.

"I guess you could say I'm fine. Just leave me." IV firmly answered, and carried on in the other direction towards his room. However, he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a taller figure. V glared down at the boy.

"And where have you been, IV?" He demanded to know.

"I just needed to be alone, I just…" He stumbled around the older brother, mumbling a few words.

"I had a dream…" IV mumbled under his breath before he went out of III's sight. V sighed and walked back into the lounge mumbling to himself, leaving a very confused and curious III.

He went and made some tea for his slightly older brother, who seemed rather stressed about it. III poured the boiling water and stirred with a shiny spoon, putting the single cup and saucer on a small tray. He silently made his way up to IV's room, stopping outside, having second thoughts. But he worried about his brothers very much, and wanted to make them happy. III brought a single arm up and gently tapped the door. No answer came, and the younger boy slowly opened the door, peering in. The middle aged brother was sat on the bed, flicking through his deck, but aware of the youngers' presence. III tip-toed up to the side of his brother's bed.

"IV nii-san, are you okay? I made some tea for you. I am worried." He gently asked, not wanting to hurt or annoy his brother in any way. IV looked up from the cards in his hands, sighed, and put them to the side.

"Yes, I just had a dream…" He whispered, words barely audible.

"A dream? Would it bother you if you talked about it? Talking about something helps." III mentioned, and sat down on the end of the bed, ears ready to listen to the other. IV faced away from the boy at the end of his bed.

"It was about… Ryoga…" He quietly spoke, reluctant to give many details.

'Ryoga? Could this mean he…' III thought to himself. "Do you want to talk about what happened? Was it good or bad? Its fine if you don't want to talk." He carefully reassured. IV grumbled a little.

"I don't want to talk about it really… But thanks for the tea." He quietly spoke, hinting at III to leave him alone. III took the hint, and set the warm cup beside IV's bed, and silently left the room. He had his answer.

III went to his own room, and called up Yuma on his old D-Gazer.

"Yuma! I have information." He spoke as Yuma's face appeared on the small screen in front of him.

"Great! Come back to mine tomorrow and tell me then, we can plan then too! Get some rest for tonight! Love ya!" Yuma joyfully exclaimed.

"I love you too, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

**Me: I don't think it was that bad. Much better than many of my other fics, definitely. So it will turn out as a Aztecshipping/Dilateshipping/Disqualifyshipping fic probably. So yeah, Ile get to work on the next chapter and that'll be posted whenever im done. Just be patient until then, and ile try and make it long like this chapter. Thank you for reading! And please review! Cookies to all reviewers! (Also, If anyone wants, I will take requests for Fics if you want. It just has to be anything zexal. Just PM me!) Thank you!**


End file.
